


Sonia x SHSL Baker Reader: To Bake A Cake

by purplerosewrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosewrites/pseuds/purplerosewrites
Summary: Naturally as the SHSL baker you wanted to bake a cake for your crush's birthday, but what you didn't expect was you'd be baking that cake with her! Maybe this was your chance to confess your feelings after many failed attempts...
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Sonia x SHSL Baker Reader: To Bake A Cake

So happily, and excitedly you raced around, a bright beaming smile on your face that nothing could take away. “Ah, Teru! Did you-” You cut yourself off seeing he had indeed gotten the eggs. “Wow, you’re a lot faster than I thought.” “Y/N, I know this place like the back of my own hand. I know where everything is!” Though tempted to make a lude joke he couldn’t bring himself to do so, not wanting to accidentally sour your mood. Placing the carton in the basket you perused the wall filled to bursting with of bags of flour, needing to find the right one.

“I must ask though, will there be anything special to go along with this cake? A confession perhaps?” He lightly nudged your ribcage with his elbow wanting to make sure you had caught his words and they had not fallen on deaf ears with you daydreaming. A light blush dusted your cheeks as you playfully slapped his arm away. “I could have just asked you to help me get ingredients, what in the world made me think it was a good idea to tell you it was for my crush?” “Y/N, that hurts!” Placing a hand over his heart he took a step back, smiling. “I thought we were best friends!?” Then he smirked. “There’d be no point in hiding it anyway. Miss Princess Nevermind’s birthday is coming up. Of course it’d be for her… And you’re awful at hiding your feelings. You always blush when talking to her, you’ll sigh dreamily when just looking at her, you always go out of your way to help her. Honey, you’re like a less energetic Soda.” “I-it’s that obvious!?” You sighed, lightly rubbing your cheeks with your hands, hoping to somehow remove the ever-growing heat. “Okay, enough of this nonsense, we still need to get more items. I always want the absolute best, but I need the absolute best of the best for Nevermind!” You quickly picked up your pace heading down the aisle.

“… You never answered my question though.” You fell silent, pondering over the question. “…The week after. Her birthday is about her, I shouldn’t shift the attention to my feelings.” “Oh? But won’t you chicken out? Come now, just tell her!” “No, I will tell her!” “But, I think she’d really like it if you told her on her birthday. Your gift could be yourself!” Seeing his nose bleed, you sprinted away not wanting to hear his lude ramblings of you ‘gifting’ yourself to your crush. “Wait, hold on! Don’t run! I’m serious about this! You know how my mind wanders, but my point still stands!” You slowed your pace, letting him catch up. “I think she has a crush on you too!” “… I… well… we’ll see if she does when I confess.” He took hold the sleeve of your shirt, not wanting you to get away again. “Hear me out. She spends most of her free time with you or Tanaka, she’ll go out of her way to speak with you, she tutors you even when you’re not falling behind in any subject she makes up things to tutor you in like foreign languages or economics or medicine even law, she shares her meal with you at lunch, she’s taken you out of school to hang out more times than I can count, I’ve seen how lovingly she holds your hand when leading you to places. She likes you too, confess on her birthday and she’ll be over the moon!” “Whoever said you can’t do that with friends.” “No one, but, she doesn’t do any of this with anyone else! You are special to her! Confess! I guarantee it’ll work out!” “… well, confessing then does seem romantic. But it might just not ‘work out’ again.”

Truthfully you had actually tried confessing to Sonia before, but it never worked out. You’d always get caught up in other things mostly due to your lack of time management. The only time you could keep time was when baking. You tried bringing it up in every day conversation but it seemed some dilemma broke out between your classmates and like the amazing, dutiful princesses she was, Sonia would leap into the chaos trying to take control of it all alongside your class president Chiaki and honorary classmate Hajime Hinata. The closest you had come to confessing to Sonia was when you had baked a Baumkuchen and placed it alongside a note in a box. A note confessing your feelings, of how you had tried telling her before but it never worked out, how she didn’t have to like you back you just wanted her to know since you had been trying to for so long. You wanted to tell her before she left for a short trip back home but due to poor timing on your part you missed her, you tried mailing your gift but she got back before the pastry could get to her. You thought about attempting a similar plan again, but your timing would just get in the away again knowing how bad it was.

Maybe you could get it out this time? When you give her the cake you were determined to tell her! Surely there would be minimal chaos for Sonia’s birthday, and surely, she’d show up to class, so it just had to work out! With a renewed sense of perseverance, you marched onto campus, bags of ingredients in hand to your lab, a kitchen perfect for baking anything and everything you could ever want. You would do this! “Ah, Y/N! Excuse me, Tanaka!” From the corner of your eye you spotted Sonia trotting towards you, leaving behind Gundham and Kazuichi who she seemed to not even acknowledge. Immediately the two started bickering, Kazuichi asserting Gundham scared Sonia off while Gundham… was being Gundham and coated his words in such flowery language you had not an idea of what he was saying. “Hey Nevermind!” “You’re back! I assume you’ll be doing some baking.” “Yeah! I’m going to make some Baumkuchen for your birthday tomorrow! It’s German but really popular here in Japan so I thought you’d like it.” “Like it? I love it!” Seeing the stars in her eyes, you felt as if your heart was gently melting chocolate, so warm and sweet. “May I watch? I’d like to know why there’s a hole in the middle!” “Why don’t you bake with me then? It’ll be fun!” “Certainly! Let’s be on our way then!” She took one of the bags and held your now free hand in her own as she led you your bakery.

“Alright! First to measure the ingredients!” You felt so giddy seeing Sonia place an apron on, this was the first time you’d be baking together! “First we’ll start with the eggs!” You showed Sonia step by step how to separate the egg whites from the yoke using only the shells. You knew she knew nothing given how she’d ask you so much about your craft. It was then you recalled one of your past conversations, how she exclaimed how she never cooked or baked given her servants always did that, and how she now taken interest because of you. That was one of the many things you so admired about her. How she had an insatiable appetite for learning, not only for her people but for herself as well. You tried holding back a giggle, hearing her squeak, accidentally breaking the egg. “Here, like this.” You stood behind her, placing your hands atop her own, taking her through the motions, pointing out how much pressure you applied to the egg. You set about measuring other ingredients, showing her how to use the measuring cups and the like.

In several mixing bowls you separated most of the ingredients into each and turned on the mixers. “And now while it’s mixing we’ll add the yoke and sugar mixture to the butter mixture slowly. Then when all this is done mixing we’ll add the egg whites. We do this part by hand because the mixer even on the slowest speed can’t mix it properly. I’ll be using a technique called folding. It’s where you use the spatula or spoon or whatever and-” Sonia so tenderly smiled as you explained, even showing her the technique. You always got so excited when speaking of baking and you were so confident! She dreamily sighed and nodded showing she was still paying attention. “- that way we lose some of the volume so we can get those thin layers Baumkuchen is so famous for!” “Baking truly is a science, it’s no wonder you pick up so quickly! I’m impressed!” “Huh?” You confusedly looked to her as you removed the kettles from the machines. “You’re so smart, baking truly is a science in of itself! When I tutor you, you always learn so quickly, now I know why!” “A-ah, well… thank you.” She smiled even brighter seeing how your ever-present blush darkened and how you became a little sheepish while still being so confident in what you were doing.

“Now for this part, I’ll need your help. See the paper we placed the ground up almonds and flour on? I need you to slowly pour that in while I mix.” “Yes! Most certainly!” “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but remember, very slowly.” Suddenly in the next moment, your vision was clouded, and you couldn’t see. “Ah! I’m so sorry!” “You alright?” You waved at the air with one hand, the other holding up your shirt to cover your face. The white soon settled and your found both of you absolutely covered in powder. “I am, but not the almonds and flour…” She seemed upset, but still smiled so naturally. “It’s alright.” You patted yourself down trying to get some of the powder off. “That’s why I always have extra ingredients, we’ll just have to measure more. Besides…” Taking her hand, you lead her to the ingredients. “Now I know you’ll make for a great assistant when making cinnamon rolls!” “Cinnamon rolls?” “Yeah! Another technique in baking is flouring. You dust flour on the rolling pin, so the dough doesn’t stick to it. You’ll be an ace baker!” She simply stared at you for a moment before that beautiful laughter bubbled up. Her eyes were closed, and she held up one of her hands, partly covering her mouth. She just… looked so gorgeous. Neither of you noticed how you had stopped walking. Your kindness was certainly one of your best traits. You could get upset when needed but you were always so cool headed and patient. Even if you weren’t sure how, you’d try fixing situations, like trying to cheer up a person feeling down. She knew she messed up, but seeing you try to make the best of this was simply astonishing and adorable.

“Now that you poured in the almond and flour mixture, want to try folding and mixing?” “Yes! And I won’t mess up this time! I’ve studied how you do it and I think I know how.” You took a step back and let her. And there was something else you love so much. Her tenacity and determination. No matter how many times she was knocked down, Sonia always got back up and she was better than ever, always willing to tackle any situation. Though, you couldn’t help your chuckle that seeped out. “Harder than it looks, huh.” “Y-yes. It very much is.” Placing one hand on the heavy bowl, you placed the other on one of her hands and helped her mix. “You do this so effortlessly with only one hand!? Is that why you’re so toned!?” “Toned? I well-” You didn’t get the chance to finish, being cut off, surprised by Sonia pointing at your arm. “You are very toned, Y/N. Strong. I bet you could stand a chance in a fight with Owari and Nidai!” “This is just my arms not-” Sonia held up an open palm to you, immediately silencing you. “I shall not allow you to deny your own strength. Those bags of flour, pick them up!” Though bewildered, you did as told. You held one bag atop each of your shoulders. “How heavy are those? “… F-fifty pounds each? Okay! Look, I, Look, you get strong baking, but I doubt I could stand in a fight between those two!” The thought of even getting near one of their skirmishes sent chills down your spine. “Please don’t tell them or anyone else! I know if they find out they’ll want to test me, and I just want to bake, not train.” Sonia simply pat you on the head as you placed the bag back down. “My point still stands, you are strong. And I promise not to tell anyone.” “Thank you!” You dropped to your knees letting go of the breath you didn’t even realize you were holding. “You really scared me for a moment there, Nevermind.” “You need not worry Y/N. You shall always be safe with me!” She placed a hand on your cheek, her thumb gently caressing you. “… BAKING! We-we were baking, RIGHT!” You covered both your hands over your face you swiftly marched back to the bowl and began mixing again. Sonia thought about how cute you are before making her way back to the bowl as well.

“Now, for the part that makes Baumkuchen special, how to bake it, aka…” You gently tapped your pointer fingers against the large bowl as a makeshift drum roll. Then you threw your arms out in the direction of a machine in a corner of the room. “Why there’s a hole in the middle of the cake and how we get the rings that make it look like the inside of a tree!” Sonia raced to the machine, excitedly looking it over. “First we pour the batter in the half cylinder.” She eagerly watched as you continued. “And see the window on the door?” Pressing a button an orange light emanated from the back. “That is the roller and behind THAT is the flames.” You then opened the door. “And while this is open the flames are covered. The roller itself can be pulled up and down like a lever, forward… goes into the batter, then back up into the oven, so we can close the door and let it bake. And just watch, the batter’ll turn into this bright orange color. Then when it’s like that I’ll open the door, place it back in the batter, bake again, and we repeat the process till we have our tree ring cakes!” “Amazing!” “And best part is, because of how big this machine is, we get twelve cakes for you!” Though Sonia was elated at the though of eating so many cakes you had made together, she was even more glad seeing how you talked through the process so happily.

“Now with the last layer baked, we can cut and let them cool.” You held a knife against the long cake letting the roller spin and do the work as you just held the knife. You didn’t even need to measure to get twelve evenly sized cakes. You slid the cakes off the roller placing them on wire racks to cool. With your hands on your hips you took a step back. “Say, care for some chocolate? We can have the cakes plain, but chocolate is commonly placed on top. Oh! I can show you how to get a mirror like shine! Ah, and we can use candy molds to make chocolate pieces to place on top and we could drizzle some white chocolate for designs.” “Yes! Let’s keep baking! I want to do more with you!” “Awesome! In fact, I have Novoselic chocolate if you’re interested.” “That’d be lovely. Thank you, Y/N.” “I, heh heh, you don’t have to thank me. It’s only natural that I want to use only the best ingredients.” “Truly!? That’s fantastic news! Ah, perhaps once you become a famous baker, you could endorse Novoselic chocolate and wine! Those are our main trade but with you surely business will boom!” “Well… I’d love too. It would be nice to teach others about how to get ingredients that are both fresh and ethically sourced.” Why did Sonia have to have the uncanny ability to so easily make you blush and giddy so easily.

With the chocolate melted you set about pouring it into molds and glazing it over a few of the cakes before placing it all into the refrigerator. Now all that was left was clean up. And there was an awful lot to clean, but it was all a part of baking. You rather enjoy this actually. After the excitement of running around and baking, it was calm and relaxing to clean, a sort of cool down period after the heat of the kitchen. “Hmm, hey, Nevermind, you got some chocolate on your cheek. Let me get it, since your hands are all wet from washing dishes. With your thumb you wiped off the chocolate before licking it, not wanting to dirty the supplies you were collecting

…

Wait.

You…

You dropped everything burying your face into your hands, kneeling down just wanting to disappear. You mumbled apologies quietly, simply too embarrassed to do anything more. Perhaps… perhaps you got too relaxed. You felt your hands gently being pulled away from your face only to see Sonia. You fell silent, your mind going blank. You chastised yourself for reacting so much when you should have just played it cool. You froze as she leaned in, and… she kissed you on the cheek. “You had some chocolate on your cheek too.” She giggled, lifting you to your feet as your face flushed such a bright red. “My heart can’t take this.” You rested your face in your hand, still just wanting to momentarily disappear from how fast your heart raced.

“Evening already?” “Yeah, guess I forgot to warn you. Baking can take a while.” “Well then, let’s go get dinner and catch a movie.” “I know this traditional restaurant downtown, and I think a new drama came out recently.” “I know of it! That sounds lovely.” Taking her hand, you lead the way. As you exited the campus you spotted Teru chatting with Nagito before abruptly stopping, winking, and giving you a thumbs up.

It was a nice evening much like all other times you had hung out. Mostly some chatting, learning about your respective home countries and traditions.

The next day you had woken up excitedly, finally, it was Sonia’s birthday, and you were going to confess this time! You took the best cake to class only to find, as usual, chaos had ensued, several actually. Mostly the usual rivalries. So much for the others being calm and giving Sonia, Chiaki and Hajime a day off. You placed the cake on Sonia’s desk while you sat on the one next to her’s. Then something caught your ear. “Miss Nevermind! Who do you love!?” Quite bold- Wait. At first you assumed Kazuichi meant between him and Gundham, but instead both looked shellshocked. Sonia simply walked away, standing beside you. She gestured to you. “I just told you, my partner.” A long quiet squeak like nose escaped you, like air seeping out of a balloon as she kissed you on the cheek. “Y/N. Not only do I love them, they’re already growing into a model ruler for Novoselic.” Teruteru devilishly smiled, taking a seat at the desk you sat on, enjoying the show. “I- Wait, WE’RE DATING!? WE’RE PARTNERS!?” Gundham took a step forward. “How can one begin a mating ritual without knowing you’re doing so?” Kazuichi then jumped up out of his seat. “HOW CAN YOU DATE SOMEONE LIKE MISS NEVERMIND AND NOT KNOW!?” Both you and Soina looked to one another, baffled. “Y/N, you asked me out. Do you not remember?” “I… I’ve tried? Like? Thousands of times? But? It all failed?” “I know.” “… Please explain, I’m so confused right now!” Taking your hands into hers, she looked to you with sparkles in her eyes. “You had sent a Baumkuchen home, proving your worth by it not being poisoned, gifting it to my family and servants. They were also impressed by how persistent you were in confessing despite all other times ending in failure and with all the difficulties and trouble you’d have to go to, to mail something to such an unknown country! They sent me your note back, and now I finally get the tree cake I never got before!” “oh… so that actually worked.” Your blush darkened with each moment. “well… at least I made a good first impression.” “Yes, yes you did!” It was then you noticed how Teru was so desperately attempting to protect your cake from Akane. “Uh, we better eat it then before Akane gets to it.” “Akane?” Sonia flipped around, pointing to the woman. “Halt right there! Only I and my partner shall eat my cake!”

As you watched the chaos ensue you realized that actually was a while ago… And after that Sonia started talking to you more and started tutoring you and you started hanging out more. Maybe… maybe you should have noticed Sonia’s feelings for you sooner. At least you knew you were together now. And now that you knew, you were determined to dive into your studies so you could be a worthy partner for both Sonia and her people.


End file.
